Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 9
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 8 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 10}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 9. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Dunkelstreif *Mausefell *Goldblüte *Frostfell *Farnpelz *Sandsturm *Borkenpelz *Rauchpfote *Dornenpfote / Dornenkralle *Aschenpfote *Wolkenschweif *Halbgesicht / Lichtherz *Kleinohr *Tupfenschweif *Einauge *Fleckenschweif *Rußpelz *Graustreif *Langschweif *Weißpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Ampferjunges *Tigerstern *Blaustern *Wieselpfote *Kurzschweif Ereignisse Zeremonien *Dornenpfote wird zum Krieger Dornenkralle ernannt *Halbgesicht wird zu Lichtherz umbenannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Nesselfleck ****Kriegerbau ****Frischbeutehaufen ****Schülerbau ****Heilerbau ****Baumstumpf ****Ältestenbau ****Hochstein ***Schlangenfelsen *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Elster *Hund **Meute *Maus *Kaninchen *Fuchs *Eichhörnchen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Vergiftung Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Frischbeute, DonnerClan, SternenClan, Donnerweg, SchattenClan, Gesetz der Krieger *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Streuner, Einzelläufer *Clanränge: Junges, Krieger, Schüler, Mentor, Ältester, Anführer, Heiler *Zeit: Sonnenhoch, Monde, Blattleere, Blattwechsel *Redewendung: "Mäusehirn" Wissenswertes *Seite 108: Der Satzrest "(...) and were not looking at him." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 94 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 108: Der Satzrest "(...), beginning to recover the popularity he had once had." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 94 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 109: Der Satzteil "(...) that no cat could ignore." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) die keine Katze ignorieren konnte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), an der niemand vorbeikam." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 95 von ''The Darkest Hour) *Seite 109: Der Satzrest "(...), where he could watch him for signs of treachery, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 95 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 110: "Farnpelz nickte kurz und (...)" - Statt ''kurz müsste es "angespannt" oder "nervös" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tense ist (vgl. Seite 96 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 110: Der Satzrest "(...) tearing apart his piece of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 96 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 110: Sandsturms Beschreibung (''ginger) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 96 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 110: "Sandsturm trat zu ihm, leise schnurrend drückte (...)" - Statt leise schnurrend müsste es "aus tiefster Kehle schnurrend" oder "mit einem Schnurren tief in der Kehle" heißen, da im Original die Rede von a purr deep in her throat ist (vgl. Seite 96 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 110: Der Satzrest "(...)'s den." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 96 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 111: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als hellbraun beschrieben. *Seite 111: "(...) mit Halbgesicht an seiner Seite (...)" - Vor dem Wort ''an müsste "nah" oder "dicht" stehen, da im Original die Rede von close beside him ist (vgl. Seite 97 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 111: "(...) und er sah zu Boden." - Statt zu Boden müsste es "weg" heißen, da im Original die Rede von looked away ist (vgl. Seite 98 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 112: Der Satzteil "(...), with a flick of his tail toward the (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und schnippste seinen Schwanz/Schweif in Richung (...) / (...) und deutete mit einem Schwanzschnippen (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und deutete mit der Schwanzspitze auf (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 98 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 112: Das Wort werde vom Satz "Ich werde bei dir sein, Dornenpfote." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 98 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 112: Das Wort kann vom Satz "Kann man den Namen (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 98 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 113: Der Satzrest "(...), but at the same time (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 99 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 113: Das Wort ''sein vom Satz "(...) du nicht mehr seine Schülerin sein." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 99 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 114: "(...), dann nickte er betreten." - Statt betreten müsste es "verlegen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von sheepishly ist (vgl. Seite 100 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 114: Das Wort jetzt vom Satz "(...) denn jetzt schon wieder los?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 100 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 114: Kleinohr wird fälschlicherweise als weiblich bezeichnet. *Seite 115: Das Wort wie vom Satz "(...) egal, wie sie mich nennen, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 101 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 117: Der Satz "Firestar could see that he was concentrating fiercly." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerstern konnte sehen, wie sehr er sich konzentrierte/dass er sich erbittert konzentrierte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerstern sah, wie ernst er seine Aufgabe nahm." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 102 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 117: Der Satz "He flicked his tail." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Er schnippste mit dem Schweif.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Mit dem Schwanz deutete er in die entsprechende Richtung." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 103 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 118: "(...) hatte seine Nervosität vor der (...)" - Statt Nervosität müsste es "Aufregung" heißen, da im Original die Rede von excitement ist (vgl. Seite 103 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 118: "(...), miaute Dornenpfote entmutigt." - Statt entmutigt müsste es "niedergeschlagen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von crestfallen ist (vgl. Seite 104 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 118: Der Satz "He shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Er zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Er drehte sich um." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 104 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 119: "(...) auf eine Ernennungszeremonie vorbereiten." - Statt Ernennungszeremonie müsste es "Kriegerzeremonie" heißen, da im Original die Rede von warrior ceremony ist (vgl. Seite 104 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 119: "(...), um sie herum blieb reichlich Platz." - Statt blieb müsste es "bildete sich" heißen, da im Original die Rede von a space cleared itself ist (vgl. Seite 105 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 120: Der Satzteil "(...), and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und ich empfehle ihn euch nun als Krieger.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Der SternenClan möge ihn nunmehr als Krieger willkommen heißen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 105 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 120: "Dornenpfote antwortete laut und mit fester Stimme: (...)" - Statt laut müsste es "selbstbewusst" oder "selbstsicher" heißen, da im Original die Rede von confident ist (vgl. Seite 105 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 121: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze ein Zeichen, (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 106 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 122: "Mit der Schwanzspitze winkte er (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 107 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 122: Der Satzrest "(...) to stand in front of him; (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 107 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 122: Der Satzrest "(...), Firestar realized, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 107 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 122: Lichtherz wird als weiß-braun beschrieben, obwohl sie im Original eigentlich rot-weiß ist (vgl. Seite 107 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 122: Der Satz "(...), as she waited, nameless, before StarClan." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), während sie namenlos vor dem SternenClan wartete.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), die gespannt vor dem SternenClan auf ihren neuen Namen wartete." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 107 von ''The Darkest Hour) *Seite 122: Der Satzrest "By my authority (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 108 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 123: Der Satzrest "(...) where (...) was waiting." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 108 von '' The Darkest Hour '') Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 9nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 9 Kategorie:Verweise